Darkness of Archaeology
by TwistedCrusader
Summary: He spent ed most of his life traveling with his parents trough the grand line looking for the true history. After tragedy struck and his parent's died he returns back to his home island after spending few more years on grand line but unfortunately his quiet life would not last.


**I don't own One piece only the story.**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Currently on the grand line. Most dangerous sea in the world, there is a medium sized galleon that was currently under attacked by pirate's.

Pirate's ship is much bigger than attacked ship. Inside the smaller one there is horde of pirates surrounding two corpse's one male and one female.

Both were lying on the ground with bullet wounds at both of there chest's with there blood flowing on floor.

Few meter's from them is a crying 6 year-old boy with short white hair which is pulled back. He is dressed in violet t-shirt, grey wrist bands and on his feet are grey shorts and straw sandals.

One of the pirate's most likely captain of the crew walks forward with pistol on his hand and devilish grin on his face.

" Now then kid don't cry you will reunite with you're parent's soon enough." Young man only raised his head and glared at the captain while tears streaming from his eyes.

"You will pay." he mumbled with low tone that pirate captain could barely hear him."I'm sorry did you say something?"

Pirate says while leaning his head and holding his hand next to his ear. Rest of the crew start's to laugh .

Boy only cringes. "I...said..that …you...will...PAY!" Boy shout's and for that moment time seemed to come to a halt while strange energy flowed over the ship.

All of the pirates grins vanished and there eyes rolled at back of there heads and they collapsed to the floor.

Boy was panting heavily and stood up looking around shocked and confused. " What the..? What just happened?"

He walked to the pirate captain he was out cold. "Did I..?" Boy questioned himself before he took a serious glare toward's the pirate's.

He take's a blade from the pirate captain and uses it to slice open throat's of every single pirate. He then strikes it to the wooden floor.

He then starts to gather stuff from ship like food supplies and another thing's he even took log pose from his dead mothers wrist.

He then brings it all to pirate's ship. He then set ship where all the corpse's are on fire.

After He had watch the ship burn and sink. He head's towards inside of the pirate ship.

"Now then . This ship is too big to be sailed alone. I guess I have to find this ship's rowboat and use it to get to another island."

"But first I think I check if there is anything worth my while in this pirate ship." He walks inside the ships cargo hold.

After looking around for a while and found nothing but more food." Okay I better take some food from here as well so I can survive until to the next island."

Back on deck he had filled the rowboat with all the necessity and was butting it on water.

"I really hope that this thing can endure grand line's harsh unpredictable weather and I don't encounter any sea king's on the way."

He then also set's the pirate ship also on fire. He then sits down and look's at the log pose to see if he was going to right direction.

Then he leans towards the railing and let's his mind wonder back to what had happened at the ship after his parent's had been killed right front of his eyes.

He just remembering it made him want to cry. He clenches his teeth in frustration and tightens his fists.

He then takes a deep breath to calm himself and started focus on what happened after wards when he was about to be next on death row.

"What exactly happened back then? Those pirates just fainted." He crossed his arm's, closes his eyes and begin's to think.

"Then there is that weird sensation that I felt like some sort weird energy flowing through.. No from me."

After a while he opens them again and sighs. "I better look into this over at the next island."

He then turn's toward's his stuff where he sees a small box. He reaches out and takes it."This is?" He open's it and inside it is small pendant made of stone.

It has a vertical line carved middle of it and on it's right side is a small sideways cube that has bright blue stone in it.

While on it's left side has three horizontal line's piled over each other. Middle one slightly longer than two other's.

"This is my mother's." He remember's his mother wearing this pendant. He look's at it while remembering the past.

After a while he takes it from the box and places it around his neck. Then he feel's change in the wind.

"Storm's coming." He states before quickly binding his cargo tightly so it wouldn't fall and moment later powerful storm appeared in a couple of minute's.

* * *

Around week later Boy arrive's at the island. His boat is dirty and slightly cracked. His clothes are torn and worn out.

"My my!? What exactly happened to you boy?!" He hear's a concerned voice and turn's toward's dock and sees huge bald old man.

He has huge muscles and long brown beard, He keep's his eyes closed and small eyebrows.

He is wearing white trouser's with a black sash and black boot's. He has white sack that he has placed next to him on the ground.

He walk's closer to the ship. Boy himself try's to step on the land but after fighting against heavy storm's and other kinds of weather.

He nearly fall's from dock to the sea but man catches him and pull's him back up.

"Hey kid! Are you alright!?" Man hold's him close to the ground while group of villager's start's to gather around him.

"A..a." Boy try's to say something but he faint's because of exhaustion. "He fainted." man turn's toward's boat boy had arrived with.

"Well no wonder sailing with a small boat like that in grand line's weather and other danger's no wonder he is worn out."

He then turns toward's the villager's. "Hey Jacob can you carry this young boy's stuff to my house?"

Man with short black hair. He is dressed in a red shirt and blue trouser's and black shoe's nod's.

"Sure okay Al." Jacob answers and begin's to run toward's his house meanwhile Al takes boy and start's to head toward's his house that is located outskirt of town.

It's a old wooden shack that has two window's. One on each side and red roof with chimney on back side of the house.

Al bring's boy inside and places him on the bed and starts to treat his wound's. Next morning boy starts to wake up.

* * *

He only has his boxer's and having bandaged all over his body. " My head hurt's" He begins to look around.

He is inside wood made room that only had small kitchen on its right side and table with two chair's right next to it and bed he is sleeping right now. "Where am I?" He then stand's up and looks around.

He hears sound of a door opening and turn's toward's sound."Ah so you are already a awake."

Al walks inside carrying with him four big fishes over his shoulder's. Boy only look's at the huge man who came in walked over to the kitchen.

"Who are you?" He asked with questioning look on his face. Man only places his fish on the kitchen table and turn's around.

"Who me? I'm Abel Alphonse but you can call me Al like rest of the islander's call me. How about you."

Al asked while leaning to the kitchen's desk. Boy only turns fully toward's him."Clover Raymond."

Raymond introduces himself. "Hmm. Raymond huh? That's pretty long name " He then stop's leaning and point's his finger at Raymond."Alright I'm gonna call you Ray."

Ray only looks at Al with serious look and a sweat drop's. "You sure get friendly with people really fast don't you?"

He say's while moving his right hand on his hip. "Well let's continue this conversation over dinner when I have cooked these fish."

After saying that Alphonse turns around working on the fish and turn's his head quickly around.

"Oh by the way. While you were out cold I had a friend of mine bring all of you're stuff from you're boat. It's placed at the end of the bed."

Raymond Turn's toward's the end of the bed to see all of his stuff there. He then walk's to them and starts to look through them and take's some spare clothes.

Now he is wearing a dark violet tank-top with black short's that were folded slightly with brown belt and straw sandal's.

* * *

After while Alphonse had finished cooking and two were now eating fish soup and drinking water.

"So kid would you mind telling me why you were traveling in a grand line in such a tiny boat that a sea king could swallow whole?"

Ray was just about to take sip from his glass but stoped right before it thouched his lips. He then puts the glass down and lets out a sigh.

"I didn't start this journey like this. I started it with my parents with a medium sized galleon." He looks downwards while trying to prevent himself from crying.

His hold on his knees tighten Alphonses eyes turned serious. He then places his spoon back to his plate having small hunch how this story is about to end.

"So what happened to them and the galleon." He asks. Raymond looks directly at his eyes with anger in his eyes.

"We were attacked by a crew of pirates and my parents were killed and I was about to be next on the line."

Alphonse's left eyebrow rises a little while stroking his beard with his right hand and his left hand is currently on top of his left knee.

"So how did you exactly survived that? It sounds like to me that you didn't have anyway out of that situation?"

He asked with amazement in his voice of the fact that young boy front of him survived that sort of situation.

Raymond looks directly at the ceiling. "The fact is that I have no idea. All I'm sure is that I did something but I'm not sure what."

This caught the attention of a elderly man. "You know that doesn't make much sense kid. How can you do something and not know what."

He asks while moving his right hand to lean on the table with his elbow. "I know it doesn't." Raymond says and looks at him.

"All I can make up what happened is feeling incredible anger and I screamed at the pirates and in that moment I felt strange. Like some kind of strange power surge out of me and before I knew it all of the pirates were out cold."

Alphonse's eyes widened staring at Raymond with disbelief. "This kid he couldn't have... But the way he described it. It couldn't be anything else."

Al thought in his mind. Meanwhile Raymond has noticed his shocked expression and was trying to make him snap out of it.

"Hey!... Al!...Al!...Hey are you still there!" He said with slightly louder voice. Al shook his head before giving a wide grin.

"Sorry about that kid. What you just described to me reminded me of something."

This caused Rays eyes to widen." You know what that was?!" He yells and stands up while slamming his hand on top of the table.

Al raises his hand up quickly and his chair almost falls over. "Hey now! Calm down kid I only said that it reminded me of something similar to it."

"Anyway lets finish our food before it gets cold. We can continue this conversation after the meal." Al finished and picked up his spoon.

* * *

After two had finished there meal duo went outside and started to head towards to the forest.

"So Al what exactly does that strange power reminds you of?" Raymond asks from Alphonse while walking behind him.

"Don't worry kid I will explain it to you once we get to our location." Raymond only tilts his head in confusion.

After a while they arrive into a clearing which has cave at the other side of it. Big enough to elephant to fit in easily. Alphonse turns around towards Raymond and smiles gently.

"Alright kid lets sit down so I can explain thinks to you." Raymond only nods and both of them sits down on the grass in a cross leg position

"So what do you think that was I did in that boat." He asks with calm, serious and slightly demanding tone.

Al only raises his right hand. "Okay kid calm down." He then starts to rub his beard with his left hand.

"Now then? Were would I start with." Alphonse wonders a while before leaning forward and puts his left hand's elbow top of his left knee and holds up a one finger.

"I believe that. That power you used against those pirates is Known as haki." Raymond tilt his head and asked with confusion in his voice. "Haki?"

Alphonse leans to his knees and continues. "Haki is mysterious power that lies dormant with in anyone. Most of people will never have it awaken and even if they have they usually never realize it."Alphonse raises two fingers.

"Haki has usually two different types. First being observation haki which works like sixth sense that allows you to predict you're opponents next move before they make it along with sensing there location."

Raymond listens carefully while nodding his head.

"Second form of haki is called armament haki that's like enveloping you're body in a invisible armor, and if the armor is strong enough you can use it as highly destructive attack."

After listening Alphonse's explanation about haki he has his arms crossed his chest and eyes closed he then open's them and raises his finger.

"As interesting as this haki is. Neither one of those types sounded like what I did in that boat."

Alphonse only chuckles before answering. "That simple. Because haki that you used was neither observation or armament haki but conqueror's haki."

He says with grin. "Unlike other two that can be learned by anyone. This form of haki can only be used by those that have it from birth."

"Conqueror's haki is where you project you're own will power upon others and overwhelming there own causing them to faint."

Ray only rubs his chin with his right hand while his left is over his chest and having his right elbow on his left palm.

"So there is a chance that that I used that form of haki to take out those pirates." Raymond places both of his elbows on his knees.

Alphonse grins and stands up. "Well then how about we make sure if it was indeed conqueror's haki or not."

Raymond looks at him with a raised eyebrow while Al turns around." How are we going to test that?" Raymond asked and stands up.

Alphonse Turns around with a smile and points towards the cave that is other side of the clearing.

"In that cave lives a beast known as a emperor of the island. Which is ruler of this area." Alphonse with his left eye actually opening a little.

Raymond looks at the cave and then back to Al. "So what are you going to do with it?" He asks.

"I'm going to use him to demonstrate all three form's of haki to you." Raymond turn towards the cave again.

"Okay to demonstrate all three... Wait three?" He turns toward's Alphonse with wide eyes.

"Why are you so surprised kid. Since I told you about haki it shouldn't be that surprising that I can use it." Alphonse gives a wide grin.

"Yeah I'm not surprised about you knowing how to use haki. But all three." Raymond stands up and spread his arms a little with palms facing upwards.

"This just is way too much of coincidence. First when my parents were killed I might have activated this conqueror's haki." He walk two steps to the right and turns to Alphonse.

"And when I arrive at the first island. First person I encountered knows about it and can use all of them." He scratches his head.

Alphonse looks at the sky. "Coincidence huh. You know Ray when I was younger I too would have thought of this as a coincidence."

He then turns towards Raymond. "But after I had went out to the sea and traveled through the grand line I learned that nothing in this world is coincidence."

Raymond looks at the pendant that is around his neck. "So are you saying that my parents were meant to die?" He says holding it with his right hand before squeezing it in anger.

Alphonse looks at the sky. "This world we were born into isn't a kind place kid." He then reaches down and picks up a rock.

"Even my adventure didn't end well and I ended up coming back here." Alphonse throws a rock into the air while Raymond turns to him after he had calmed down.

"You said that you were traveling grand line? What did you actually do there?" He asked from Alphonse.

"I was a leader of a band of mercenary's that consisted of total five people." Alphonse says while keeping his eye on a rock while throwing it.

"What happened to them?" Raymond asks with curiosity in his voice. Alphonse only chuckles slightly.

"We were hired to a certain job. But unfortunately it was more than we repaired for." He stops throwing the rock.

"We managed to complete the job but I was the only one who survived. Once I was done burying my friends. I decided to return to my home island for a retirement."

Raymond then turns towards the cave. "Well I guess that makes one similarity between us. Both of us lost those we care about to someone else."

Alphonse laughs. "Now that I think about it. You'r right." He then brings his left

arm to Raymond's shoulder. "Well then shall we start the demonstration?"

Raymond nods. Alphonse then grins and takes two steps forward. "Well then lets start with armament haki." He holds the rock between three fingers.

Raymond keeps his eyes glued to the rock. Then Alphonse's hand glows red before turning black and right after that same happened to the rock.

"Well then kid take good look." Alphonse says with wide grin as he takes step forward and prepares to throw the rock towards the cave.

"Lets give him quite a wake up call." He then swiftly tosses rock that he aimed slightly above caves entrance. Raymond couldn't even keep track what transpired next.

In that moment rock made contact with stone wall. It exploded like it was hit by a cannon. Caves entrance was blocked by ruble from the cave's collapse.

Raymond's eyes are wide open and his jaw almost hit the ground. "Gahaha! Left you completely speechless didn't it?" He is snapped out of it by Alphonse's laugh.

He quickly shakes his shock off. "That is an understatement." He turns to Alphonse with a sweat drop.

Just then a ground starts to shake and both of them turn towards the collapsed cave where shaking is originating.

Ruble then was blown off with a ear deafening roar. Alphonse steps front of Raymond and uses his left hand to catch and throw away pieces flying at them.

Something shots out of the smoke directly at them. Alphonse quickly grabs Raymond's collar and jumps aside.

Beast's clawed paw hits the ground creating a crater. Raymond stand up and looks at beast.

It is almost big as a elephant with a green fur with three brown horizontal lines on its back near its neck. It also has a golden mane like lions.

Its eyes are blood red with slit pupils along with two saber tooth's. Its eyes have brown big thick lines surrounding them.

It looks directly at them and growls. "That is emperor of the island?" Raymond asks as he turns to Alphonse with his arm shaking and and look of fear in his eyes.

"Yep that is him. It seems that we woke him up from his nap." Alphonse only grins. "You better stand back kid."

Raymond takes fives steps back without hesitation. Beast starts to walk slowly towards them. While Alphonse keeps his eyes towards the ground.

"Next then would be observation haki." Beast starts to walks few steps to the left before jumping at Alphonse.

Alphonse keeps looking at the ground with small smile. "Hey what are you doing keep you're eyes on the enemy!" Raymond shouts.

"Dodge." Raymond only blinks with a "Huh?" From Alphonse's sudden then continued.

"He is about to swing at me vertically with his righ paw." Raymond only tilts his head in confusion. Att the same time beats raises its righ paw.

Before beast's attack hit him. He jumped to the side. Strike hits the ground and caused a sharp gust of wind that cuts the ground while heading forward.

It is heading straight towards Raymond. His eyes widen and grind his teeth together before quickly jumping to the right.

Wind blade kept going until it hits the tree slicing it entirely in half. Raymond watches the rail left on the ground with wide eyes.

"What power! With single strike of a paw it created a wind blade powerful enough to cut through ground and a tree."

He says to himself with a low voice. His face turns from shock to serious and turning towards Alphonse and the Beast.

Alphonse is still looking only towards the ground with smile while Beast keeps wildly swing its paws at Alphonse without landing a single blow.

"Incredibly. Despite not looking at the beast at all he is perfectly avoiding its attack's. Al is avoiding every single attack." Raymond thought in his mind.

He then noticed three new wind blades heading his way. "Oh no!" He jumps aside dodging first and second one.

But the third scratches his left shoulder making him fall stomach first on the ground with bit of blood coming from his shoulder. Alphonse looks at him. "It seems that I better finish this before kid get's hurt by the crossfire."

Beast roars as he swings his left arm horizontally. Alphonse raises his head with serious look. Alphonse uses his right hand clad with haki to stop it.

"Sorry but is time for me to stop playing around little kitty." Alphonse look's directly at the beasts eyes and in that moment he opens them.

Raymond eyes widen as time seem to stop and familiar energy flowed through the area. "This is just like then..."

Beast looks down on at Alphonse before its eyes roll back and falls down to its left. Alphonse looks down at the unconscious beast before grinning.

"Well then kid." He turns around and heads towards Raymond. "So did that last one seem familiar?" Alphonse asks.

Raymond only stared at beast with saucer eyes. Once he realizes what Alphonse asked. He shakes his head and blink his eyes few time for being dry.

"Yeah that was it. That energy I felt on the boat was just like that!" Alphonse grin widens. "Well then kid congratulations. You have gift that not all have."

He starts walking while leading Raymond back towards his house by placing his left arm around Raymond's left shoulder making hims winch in pain a bit. "Now lets go back before Beast wakes up."

Raymond keeps his eyes on ground with thoughtful expression. "Hey kid one berry for your thoughts?" Alphonse asks.

Raymond turns to him. "Well..I'am just thinking." Alphonse turns towards him with interested look. "Thinking of what?" Raymond turns to Alphonse.

"Would you be willing to teach me how to use haki?" He asked. "Gahaha!" Alphonse laughs. "Would I be willing?" Alphonse turns to him.

"I am going to teach you anyway and I wouldn't have taken no for answer." Alphonse started laughing and eventually Raymond joined him.

Raymond after laughing looks at his hand. "I have to grow stronger. Once I have learned how to use haki I will return back to my home in west blue."

He the looks to the sky. "Back to my grandfather in Ohara."

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
